Secret love ch 4
by Donnamosslymann
Summary: As mark and Samantha reveal their feelings for one and other , something happens that could threaten their lives.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of diagnosis murder they belong to CBS so don't sue me .

This story is dedicated to Katie who kept wanting more :)

FEEDBACK: I love it , good or bad !

The sun rose up , and room was starting to show some light. Mark Sloane opened his eyes and a smile crept on his face. He remembered last night , he remembered how he told Samantha his feelings for her and how she returned them. He also remembered how they made passionate love on her bed , a good 3 times. He hadn't made love like that in what seemed like ages , he was now grinning. He wrapped his arms around her tighter , never wanting to let go. This was the first time in his life where he didn't want to dash straight to work. Samantha was slowly starting to wake up , she started to stir.

He placed a kiss on her neck , knowing she was coming to. "Good morning " he whispered.

"Mmm morning , what time is it ?" she yawned , linking her fingers with his as he continued to hold her.

"About 8" he began to places kisses along neck and jawline. She turned over to face him, she applied her lips on his. Her hands roaming over his backside , encouraging him not to stop. He could feel himself getting harder each time a moan escaped her mouth. The way her tongue was gently sucking on his was driving mark crazy.

She started opening her legs , she needed him , she was hot , wet and full of desire for him. "Now mark , I need you now !" she moaned breaking the kiss. Mark was more than willing to please her. As he climbed on top her , grabbing onto her breasts lowering his mouth on her right breasts , and engulfing them. He made his way inside her growing harder, exploring every inch of her breasts with his mouth. He couldn't get enough , how perky and animated they where .

"God right their , Mark" she was loving every stroke he was giving her. They had found their rhythm and they weren't going to stop. He took his thumb and start circling her clit.

"Oh god , you feel like heaven" Mark started to chant , he was so close to coming inside her. She lifted her hips slightly and matched his tempo. As he was furiously rubbing her nub wanting her to explode just as he was about to.

" Yes, YES YES OH GOD MARK YES IM COMING " she screamed and with one more hard stroke he was spilling himself inside her. A few minutes later , they finally began to breathe normally.

"That was incredible , I may be crazy ,but this just gets better each time, " Mark panted placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Indeed" she laughed . Just then his cell phone rang.

"Sloane here " Mark answered .

"Hey dad , its me I need you to come down to the station , its important " Steve's voice was serious , he had some disturbing news to tell his father .

"Whats going on Steve "

"Dad just get down here please..." he pleaded. Mark hung up the phone , the last thing he wanted to do was leave Samantha , but he needed to go down to see Steve .

"Steve needs to see me " he said regrettably not wanting to leave.

"It's ok I understand " she smiled sweetly at him .

" I was wondering , if I could take you to dinner tonight " looking up at her , hoping the answer was yes.

" I …would like that , are you sure ?" smiling at him.

"Absolutely" he rolled up his pants and began buttoning his shirt . He gathered his belongings and headed for the door. "I'll see you tonight " she said as he leaned in for a kiss and with that was out the door.

LAPD STATION

Mark walked into the station , in search for his son. "Dad" Steve spotted his father out.

"Whats going on? You sounded panicked when you called me , is everything all right ?" Mark asked. He could tell by the look on Steve's face that nothing was all right.

"Lets go somewhere private to talk" Steve insisted. He guided his father into a room where they could be alone.

"Dad , have you noticed anything odd lately while at work ?" Steve sighed.

" Odd?" mark leaned back onto his chair.

"Like someone following you ?"

"Following me ? Why would someone be following me?" mark asked laughing it off.

"Dad this is serious , I know about the death threats you have received" Steve looked dead into his fathers eyes.

" Steve , It's not that big of a deal , I get them all the time , Im a doctor , I piss people off its nothing" he wanted to assure his son.

"Dad...the threats aren't just made out to you...this involves Samantha " he looked directly at his father. He knew his fathered cared about Samantha , but he thought he cared about her like a daughter, little did he know what was really going on.

"Samantha ... what are you talking about " this got his attention. Ever since she started working at the hospital as his assistant he always felt the need to protect her. At first he thought his feelings where those of a father like the way he feels about Amanda. But then as the years passed he realize his feelings where those on the romantic side. He knew he received threats over the years but usually paid no mind , it was part of the job . But why on earth would anyone try to threaten Samantha .

" Dad" Steve continued , trying to snap his dad out of whatever trance he was in.

" You where saying about Samantha ?" He wanted to know what exactly these supposed threats where.

"Whoever has sent you these ...Knows about your friendship with Sam, this is one of the letters we intercepted" Steve says as he pulls out the envelope.

 **'Doctor Sloane will pay , He will suffer for what he has taken from me , and that little bitch will suffer with him . I will slowly torture the cunt and have Sloane watch as I rip out her organs , Samantha Weiss is DEAD'**

Mark read the letter with disgust , who the hell was this person and what did he know about their relationship. He finally admitted his feelings for Sam , and now a complete psycho was threatening her life.

"Dad ... is Sam seeing someone , any boyfriends that would want to get even with her" Steve was grilling him trying to get an answer.

"I... no... she had a date about a few weeks ago...but it went nowhere" he wouldn't look at Steve, he couldn't admit that he was in some way involved with Sam, at least not yet. The more Steve kept talking about the letters ,the more Mark wanted to find her.

"Look Steve... I gotta go do me a favor ?" He asked.

"Anything dad" Steve was now concerned , his father didn't look to well.

"Catch this son of a bitch , I want to know who wrote those" Mark got up from his chair and was going to head out the door.

"Dad.. Are you all right" Steve knew that was a stupid question to ask , since his father looked pale.

"Just find whoever is doing this , she doesn't deserve this..." he managed to get out .

"You know I will..., maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea , if she stays with us until we know what were dealing with" Steve suggested. Mark's eyes widened , god if only Steve knew what was going on , then maybe he wouldn't have suggested such a thing.

"Ill mention that to her " he replied.

"Are we still on for dinner ?" Steve decided to change the subject.

" Uh sorry son , I have plans how about tomorrow ?" he wasn't going to break his date with sam , not after what he just learned.

"Plans? I don't think binge watching Columbo qualifies as plans .…" Steve laughed.

"I have dinner plans" Mark smiled.

"With a woman ?" Steve was shocked , his dad never talked about dating .

"Yes , a woman look i'll talk to you later " and with that Mark was out the door. Mark was nervous and yet he couldn't wait to see Sam , he needed to tell her what was going on and he needed for her to agree to stay with him until they got to bottom of who was after both of them.


End file.
